doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Fanon:Content policy
What we're about Aside from general encyclopedic articles, disambiguation articles, and other more informational-type pages, there are two main, distinct classes of articles and story types on Doctor Who Fanon: fanon and fan fiction. The two are often used interchangeably, but, for the purposes of this wiki, each one has a different meaning. What is fanon? *Fanon encompasses all articles that do not directly relate to a work of fan fiction, fan fiction being short stories, novels, and the like. Fanon articles you write function as part of your own "fan repository," so to speak, as they are part of your fanon continuity and only yours—collaboration with other users not withstanding, though collaborations not directly relating to fan fiction works are still fanon. There are a variety of purposes for fanon ranging from a character outline for a role-playing game, an exercise in character development, or something as simple as you wanted to share your ideas with other writers without having to write a fan fiction story to go along with it—among other possibilities. *These types of articles encompass the majority of Doctor Who Fanon's pages. What is fan fiction? *Fan fiction on Doctor Who Fanon is made up of two different elements: literary works—short stories, novellas, novels—and articles that directly relate to corresponding literary works, such as an article for a character who appeared in a literary story you wrote. These articles are not required to be sourced as they would be if they were canon and on TARDIS, though some users choose to do so anyway. This allows fan fiction to function as an encyclopedia of your own fandom, with the purpose being to try a serious attempt to fill in gaps in canon or basic literary exercises in the hopes of writing your own fiction. What else is there? *Outside of standard fanon and fan fiction, there are other types of fan works that have been posted on the wiki. Some users have written photo novels, which are essentially illustrated works that tell a story through narrative text and images. Similarly, some users have posted comic books. Another medium, albeit a rarely used one, has been the creation of video games. All of these have fan works and articles to go along with them, similar to fan fiction. Some tips when writing Fanon and Fan Fiction # BE BOLD! in updating pages. Go ahead, it's a wiki! Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to BE BOLD! # Be civil to other users at all times. Flaming and insulting is never tolerated. # When in doubt, take it to the '. We have all the time in the world. Although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's ''talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. #'''It is never OK to edit a Fan Fiction or Game when the writer requests you don't, except for grammar, spelling, and punctuation corrections. You may also update the categories for that page. Otherwise, this is considered rude. If the act continues, it can be considered spamming. #'Do not get into edit wars.' Work out a reasonable solution. The creator of an article has the most rights to decide a such thing. #'Do not edit another's user page', unless signing their guest book or another area they let you edit. #'Assume good faith'; in other words, try to consider the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. #Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is a little too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2='17'"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. # Be graceful: Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid and straightforward as possible yourself. # Try to limit flaming: Don't insult people for no reason. # Give warnings to adult content. There are some very young kids on DWF, so give a warning if adult content is on a page at the top. # Limit swearing: Don't rattle off pointless swearing for no reason other than because you feel like it. Censor stronger swearwords. # No racism/prejudice: Don't make fun of another's ethnicity (race) or religion. :It's important to have fun... but try to make sure those around you have fun too! Rules *Standard prohibitions against plagiarism, profanity, pornography, etc. *Mandatory inclusion of the Author Template and whatever other templates that give applicable information. A partial list of templates is shown below: **Template:Infobox Individual **Template:Infobox Species **Template:Infobox Program **Template:Infobox Episode **Template:Infobox Videogame **Template:Infobox Location **Template:Infobox Vehicle **Template:Author *Proper grammar should be maintained. *Like many other fanon wikis, we maintain a policy of article ownership. Please do not edit the pages of other users without permission. *Please seek Administrator permission before creating a new category. 'Series Categories' (categories with the name of a fan series, including everything connected to the series) are allowed without permission.